<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>video games and a cup of coffee by planetundersiege</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25695586">video games and a cup of coffee</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege'>planetundersiege</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Earth C (Homestuck), Fluff, Homestuck - Freeform, M/M, Microfic, Post-Sburb/Sgrub, Slice of Life, The trolls came back to life, Wordcount: 100, solkat - Freeform, video games - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:41:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25695586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He was truly grateful for every moment.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sollux Captor/Karkat Vantas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>video games and a cup of coffee</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They were sitting closely together on the couch, sharing a blanket, Sollux cursing over and over as he grasped the video game controller tightly, almost clawing the plastic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karkat guesses it was a hard level, but he didn’t care if Sollux was frustrated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was just happy that he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>back </span>
  </em>
  <span>and </span>
  <em>
    <span>alive</span>
  </em>
  <span> again. That sgrub had reset everything, making Sollux able to be on Earth C with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was truly grateful for every moment he had with him, being close, while drinking a cup of coffee, hoping his matesprit wouldn’t make him spill it during a rage quit.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>